


Wolfborn

by sha_fey



Series: Sha's Commissions [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sha_fey/pseuds/sha_fey
Summary: Jenna goes lurking into the woods searching for Muriel, but gets delayed by Inanna's wild games.The wolf eventually guides her to her human companion but does Jenna know what she's getting into by entering the true wolf's den?
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sha's Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915903
Kudos: 9





	Wolfborn

The forest felt too quiet, even for dusk. She could hear some of the animals frolicking around in the grass in the distance, the breeze rustling leaves but not much else. The lack of light made it harder for her to see, therefore a little harder for her to track her intended target.

Because of course, she chooses NOW of all times to play. She thought as she crept forward, keeping her pace slow and steady. She didn’t want who she was seeking to be aware of her presence or to startle any critters that might alert them. A sudden sound to the left caught her attention, head snapping to the side to look. Something disappeared behind a tree. Her lips curled into a playful grin. “Finally found you.”

Slowly, she approached the tree, kicking off her shoes to help soften her steps. With one hand reached out to brace herself against the bark, she peered around the tree. “Found you!” she cried victoriously but the victory was replaced with disappointment when she watched a fox go prancing off into the darkness. “Darn.” It was written all over her face that she was not pleased.

“I’m going to find that wolf eventually,” she mumbled under her breath as she retraced back to collect her shoes, not bothering with putting them on. The grass felt nice beneath her feet. The soft winds drew a hum from her throat. At least it’s still nice out here.

She had retreated to the woods for some time to herself after a stressful day in the shop. Asra had all but shoved her out the door, telling her to be back before they opened the next day and that had been that. “That man needs to think before he speaks,” she told herself. “Why would I be gone all night? That’s preposterous!”

Her master had always been a strange man, speaking cryptically and smiling those odd little smiles of his. She knew there was probably a world of secrets locked away inside his mind and she wanted to pick them all apart, but whenever she started, the magician would just usher her off with another new task or pardon himself to assist a client that had come to them out of nowhere. It bothered her, but there’s nothing I can do about it. She shook her head, peering around every other tree she had passed.

“Where are you, Inanna?” she asked aloud, wondering if the wolf would come out if called. Nothing. “Of course, you’re going to be stubborn, aren’t you?”

Inanna had taken a strange liking to her. Whenever she found herself wandering the woods the wolf would make herself known and hang around her, almost as though she were guiding her. Guiding her where? Right to Muriel, the hermit. Muriel wasn’t one for conversation, but he didn’t seem to mind Inanna bringing Jenna to his quaint little home in the woods.

Tonight, though, the wolf seemed to be in a feisty mood, or playful at the very least. She had jumped out from a nearby bush, knocking Jenna right off her feet and playfully growling as she mussed up her hair with her nose. When Jenna had managed to free herself, Inanna disappeared. Now, Jenna was on the hunt for the wolf. Was she playing a game that she had already lost? Oh, probably.

“You’re making my day more stressful, Inanna! I just wanted to relax,” Jenna called out as she treads deeper into the woods. There was no sign of the wolf and she was starting to think that maybe the beast had gone to seek out Muriel, as she often did. Perhaps the hermit would know where to find Inanna. “At least he’s an easier target to find.”

Surrendering to the fact that she may not find Inanna, Jenna set out to find the hermit. He was a bit of a loner, though certainly didn’t act like one. She found him in the streets every so often, mostly in the evenings when he was least likely to be seen by anyone. He never really did much, just hung around outside the shop or interacted with the stray animals. Whenever she tried to approach, he would disappear into the shadows once more without a trace. It made her head swim how a large man could just vanish like that.

The familiar sounds of chickens alerted her that she was getting closer to the cottage where Muriel resided. Slipping by a few more trees she finally came upon a quaint cottage. There were some chickens in the surrounding area. A few were just wandering around, clucking and others were slumbering. Jenna walked by them, giving a nod to some that took notice of her presence. “You ladies haven’t seen Muriel or Inanna, have you?” A few more soft clucks. “Yeah, I didn’t think so. Thanks.”

She moved around to another side of the cottage and there was her former target. Inanna was lounging in the grass, head resting on her front paws, tail swaying lazily. “There you are!” One glowing yellow eye cracked open. The massive wolf let out a huff of acknowledgment. “What? Do you think you can just attack me and then run off? I’ve been looking for you, ya mutt.”

Inanna rose up, strutting over to Jenna, whacking with her tail as she passed by. The girl rolled her eyes. “That’s rude. What would Muriel say if he saw you behaving this way?” It was almost as though she were having an actual conversation because yeah, that wolf just did something akin to a shrug. Jenna set her shoes down near the doorway. “Is he even home? It’s too quiet.”

Not that THAT means anything. That man is always quiet. Jenna lightly rapped against the door to the cottage and wait patiently for an answer. Time ticked by and it seemed like it was getting darker. She knocked again, waiting. Come on, Muriel. Not all beasts are as friendly as Inanna. She was sure the wolf would protect her without hesitation if trouble came around, to be fair.

Deciding to give up and just let herself in, she gently pulled the door open, cringing as it creaked a little. Time to oil those hinges. It was well lit inside from the fire, but the hermit was nowhere to be seen. Maybe in his bedroom? She glanced over her shoulder at the wolf, almost as if asking if this was alright. Inanna nodded her head and then dashed off into the night, leaving Jenna to her choices.

Hazel eyes glanced around warily, her senses just waiting for Muriel to just appear out of nowhere as she walked inside and gently closed the door behind her. Creeping forward, she started poking around at the contents on the shelves, peering into the little containers littered about. There were some books on the shelves, but nothing that truly caught her interest. What she was curious about as the slightly cracked open door leading to Muriel’s room. “Muriel?” she called out softly. Stepping around a few odds and ends that were on the floor, she reached out, bracing herself against the frame as she peeked inside.

Her eyes widened as a hand flew to cover the gasp, her face flushed with embarrassment. Her stomach twisted in knots. _I should leave. I need to leave. This is wrong. This is…_ Strangely turning her on.

Inside, Muriel was seated at the edge of his bed with his pants pulled down just enough to give her a show of his erection. Behind her hand, she bit down her bottom lip. The knots in her stomach started to unfurl as warmth pooled to take its place. The man had a large hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it achingly slow. She squirmed a little. “Oh my,” she whispered as she continued to watch.

She squirmed in her spot, now heavily leaning against the frame as she continued to watch. His lips were moving but she couldn’t make out the words. He seemed to be struggling with the look on his face. It was almost like a pain but a bit more like frustration. Somewhere in between.

Jenna, feeling a little bold, opened the door. Being inside the room was a lot different than watching from between the cracks. She pulled the door shut, allowing the soft click to alert him of her presence.

Muriel looked up, eyes just as wide as her own. He struggled a little as he tried to fix himself back into his pants. “Don’t,” she commanded gently. The hermit struggled under her gaze, unable to look at her. “I uh, I can help. With that, I mean.”

“Jenna,” he whispered, voice rough with… lust? That must be it. “Just leave. I’ll be out with you in a moment.”

She could have listened to him, probably should have, but instead, her feet carried her forward. Hazel eyes moving to glance at his face and then down at his erection. His attempts to fix his pants were slowed as he continued to command her to leave the room. Jenna wrapped her hand around his wrist gently. “Muriel,” she murmured. “Let me help.”

“You shouldn’t. It’s wrong,” the hermit persisted as he grabbed her hand with his, grip firm but assuring — not wanting to harm but a warning to not take this any further. “You need to turn around and leave, Jenna. Go home. We needn’t talk about this.”

“What if I want to?” she asked. “What if I don’t want… not talk, but do something about this?”

To further prove her point, she brushed the tips of her fingers against the head, drawing a gasp from the hermit. He looked away, ashamed of his reaction. “Jenna, don’t play this game.” She was growing tired of him trying to push her away.

“I’m not playing a game,” she stated calmly. He watched her slowly drop to her knees, eyes never leaving his face as she wrapped both her hands around his cock, slowly pumping it. He shuddered, letting out an equally shaky breath as his face turned red. He stumbled back, knees hitting the edge of the bed. “Just relax. Let me take care of you. You’re always watching out for me.”

He said nothing. Jenna continued her ministrations. With every gentle pull, she brushed her thumb across the slit. Pre-cum dripped with another gentle tug. She glanced down at it, back up to Muriel’s face then back down before leaning forward ever so slightly. Muriel was fully seated upon the bed now. His eyes on her as her tongue licked the head. Her nose scrunched at the taste but that didn’t stop her.

“Jenna, please. I’m giving you one more chance to stop,” he warned. “I will not be able to hold back if we continue.”

She chuckled. “Then don’t stop. No one told you to.” And cosmos grant him strength. Her lips wrapped around the head, sucking just a little. One of his large hands rested against the back of her neck, fingers playing with her hair. He almost scolded himself for loving how she shuddered under such simple affection.

Jenna practically arched under his touch. She had always wondered what those big hands would feel like on her. Safety and tenderness. How fitting, the young apprentice thought as she took another inch or two of his cock in, using her tongue to massage the veins on the side and under. His grip tightened on her hair drawing out a moan. He groaned, “You are a vixen disguised as a sweet magician. Asra just isn’t aware.”

At the mention of her master, she rolled her eyes. He was the last person she wanted to think about in this position. She gagged just a little as she took him deeper into her mouth, sucking harder. Muriel gasped, “Jenna!” It was all the warning she got before warm spurts shot down her throat and on her tongue as he pulled out. “My apologies, Jenna.” She looked up at him as she swallowed.

“Not as bitter as one would think,” she teased.

“A vixen, I say,” he growled softly as he scooped her off the floor and threw her onto the bed beside him. She giggled, giving him a gentle nudge with her foot. He caught her ankle. “Be careful, little vixen. You do not wish to tempt the wolf.”

“What if I do?” she cooed as she nudged him with her other foot. He released her and with a swiftness she didn’t know he possessed, hovered above her. One hand beside her head, the other slipping under her shirt to rest on her waist. Jenna just stared up at him, waiting.

The silence seemed to settle over them. It wasn’t awkward, just a little uncertain. Not enough to make either uncomfortable about the kiss that followed. She initiated. Pushing herself up to press her lips against his. He was stunned by her action but managed to gather his wits to return the affection. Her arms wound his neck, pulling him down. The hand that had been beside her head was now under it, the other still on her waist, fingers moving across the creamy skin under her shirt.

Her tongue playfully swiped across his bottom lip as they pulled apart. “You don’t have to be gentle,” she whispered against his cheek, breath tickling his ear. “I will not break.”

“Mm, brave girl to tempt the wolf,” he mumbled before using his head to push her head aside, giving him access to her neck. He pressed kisses along the side, some on her throat. She let out a startled gasp when teeth nipped at the skin of her collarbone. “Do you still wish to play?”

Jenna nodded silently.

Muriel pushed off her and shimmied down hands coming to rest on her calves, massaging them. She sighed contently, relaxing against the bed, eyes fluttering shut. One hand moves further up to just above her knee, the other copying the same motion on her other leg. Then her hips. His index fingers caught the edges of her pants, glancing up only for a moment before pulling them down. She almost laughed at his blush but managed to contain herself.

“Last chance, vixen,” he offered as he worked one foot through the pant leg followed by the other. She nibbled on her lip, her voice caught her throat. She watched her pants get tossed into the corner of the room. A shiver coursed through her, whether it was from the lack of warmth or because of the anticipation she was not sure.

“Keep going,” she responded, voice wavering just a little. He stared down at her, unable to see the small battle going on inside her head but somehow sensing that maybe she was starting to doubt. Not what they were doing, but herself. He wasn’t too far off the mark.

Jenna had always been a bit pessimistic. Sometimes it got in the way, like right now. Something in her was telling her that she probably wouldn’t be very good at this. That maybe she was too inexperienced for his liking. Call it doubt. Call it being pessimistic. Either way, she wasn’t feeling too good. Muriel seemed to pick up on that much at least as he kneeled between her legs, grabbing her chin tenderly until their eyes met.

“What’s running through your mind? You were being a bit feisty not even moments ago.” His head tilted to the side, a few stray locks falling into his face. It reminded her of a curious puppy. That thought made her smile.

“Just the usual troubles, nothing new.” She knew that wasn’t very assuring but he didn’t push and she was grateful. He released her face, placing it against her right hip.

“Say the word and we’ll stop,” he assured her. Another silent nod.

The magician went back to nibbling on her lip as she watched him pull down her panties to just above the knee. Repeating the same actions as he did with her pants. And there they went to join the pants in the corner. Another shiver, this one definitely in anticipation as his fingers moved across her thighs, just barely touching her. Testing the waters most likely. He was focused on her face even as his thumbs rubbed tenderly across the outer lips. Jenna squirmed, head twisting to the side, glasses now askew on her face.

“Take those off before we go further.” She obeyed, setting them down on the little wooden table next to the bed. A moan was drawn from her as he worked open her outer lips, one moving to brush against the pink flesh beneath. Her hips lifted off the bed with want. She wanted this. Despite the doubt, she had felt moments earlier, she wanted this. And he wanted her. He stood, leaving her curious and breathing heavily, her eyes glazed over with pleasure. He knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed, grabbing her ankles and pulling her towards him until her knees were resting on the tops of his shoulders.

“Muriel,” she cried out in shock. Anything else she had wanted to say was lost as his tongue swiped up the slit. Her hands balled up into fists, clenching the sheets. Something, anything to hold onto. His arms looped around her legs easily, using his fingers to open her and give the pink flesh a lick. He wasn’t surprised that she tasted as sweet as she looked. His tongue moved down to her opening, probing with just the tip. It earned him delightful groans of pleasure, creamy thighs tightening around his head.

His name a mantra pouring out from her throat. “Muriel, Muriel, please.” She was pleading. Begging for more. Withdrawing his tongue from her tight warmth, he licked the nub every so gently. Jenna moaned out his name as her thighs tensed against his head. He gave it a few more laps before tracing back down to her opening. She was dripping now. What hadn’t been soaked up by the sheets was on his tongue.

“No more teasing,” she demanded, though it was weak. He glanced up at her with a lustful gaze. She was holding herself up on her elbows but he could see she was trembling. “Take me.” Eyebrows shot up in surprise at the sudden request. Was she serious? He questioned so aloud.

“I am serious, Muriel.” She composed herself long enough to leave no room for argument. It was now or never. He rested his head against her left thigh, wondering how he landed in this situation. He had gone from thinking about her, struggling to find some release and now here she was, presented before him. Long legs wrapped around his head, sweet taste lingering on his tongue and demand that he take her.

He could only think, _I’ve either pleased the gods or angered them and this is some kind of cruel dream._

With a heaving sigh, he rose to his feet, using his hands to motion her to scoot back. She did so, eyes never straying from his form. He removed the clothes concealing his upper body, tossing them aside and crouching on the bed, almost like a wolf hunting its prey. He crawled towards her, feeling every shudder and twitch in her muscles. It sent blood rushing straight back to his cock. “I will go easy first,” he growled into her ear. She threw her arms around his neck, fingertips pushed into the muscles of his back.

“Don’t make me wait anymore,” she urged as she spread her legs a little more. He reached down, taking hold of his hardness, rubbing it teasingly along her labia, more of that sweetness coating the head. She squirmed beneath him, arching her hips to get what she was after. Her actions were rewarded when Jenna felt the tip rub against her entrance and this pushed her to wrap one leg around his waist, pulling him down as hard as she could.

“So impatient,” he teased. Her face turned red as she glared at him. To watch her pout melt away to a sudden gasp had been a little thrilled to the hermit as he pushed the head inside her tight heat. It made his muscles spasm. He didn’t think she’d feel this good, that anything could feel this wonderful. His name was on her lips as she tried to pull him closer, deeper into her. “Relax.”

He gripped onto the pillow, caging her head between his forearms as he pushed in, inch by inch, achingly slow until his cock was sheathed inside of her comfortably. They remained still, breathing heavily, staring into one another’s eyes almost in disbelief that this was even happening. “Move,” she encouraged. “Please, do something. Anything. Just move!”

He pulled out a few inches then thrust back in. He repeated the motion until it was almost effortless. Feeling bolder, he pulled back until only the head was just barely inside of her pussy, earning a few whimpers of protest. Jenna’s back arched at the sudden full feeling. It happened so fast but it felt so good. “Faster, please. Don’t stop,” she moaned, her gentle fingers turning into claws against his skin.

“You tempt me, vixen,” he growled as he thrust into her a little faster. Her warmth wrapped around his cock was mind-numbing. He could feel her quivering, juices dripping and coating every inch. Feeling bold in this new position, he unclenched one hand and pushed her shirt up over her breasts, yanking down the bra she wore. His thumb brushed over the perky nipple. It was such a soft pink color, he almost wondered if she flesh tasted just as sweet as the honey that dripped from her body.

Her left hand remained firmly on his back as the other dug into his messy hair, head thrown back in pleasure as moans turned to gasps. His lips wrapped around her nipple, tongue flicking it as he sucked. It sent sparks of pleasure down her spine straight to where they were joined. She squealed, “Yes, yes, don’t stop.” She was almost afraid to admit she was close. Not that he needed to be told. He could feel her muscles tightening around his cock.

“Muriel,” she whimpered as he nails dug in harder, hand tugging on his hair. He thrust into her heat faster, tipping her over the edge with a cry of his name. As the walls of her pussy twitched around him he could feel her juice flowing out. He pulled out of her to kneel between her legs as she caught her breath. “That was… That was wonderful. How do you— Muriel!” A finger swiped up her slit and she watched it disappear into his mouth.

“Are you…?” She didn’t even know what to properly call it. “Does it… taste good?”

“You taste sweet as well, little vixen,” he said this like it was the most natural thing in the world. She felt her face warm up as he licked his lips, like a content beast. It sparked excitement within her. Just when she thought all of her energy had been drained at that moment, it bounced back, almost like magic. Jenna pushed forward, hardly giving the hermit time to react as she managed to knock him onto his back. His legs now stretched towards the head of the bed and her seated a little above his hips. Her hands pressed firmly into his chest as her hips bounced a little. He could feel his cock rubbing against her backside.

“Jenna, we both got what we wanted.”

“Who says I want this to be over?” she murmured. He stared at her in awe, wondering where her insatiable appetite was coming from.

Jenna’s hips lifted until her pussy was hovering right over his cock. He put his hands beneath her, firmly cupping her bottom and helping Jenna lower herself onto him. He almost lost it when he saw that he was fully seated inside of her. She removed her shirt and her bra, not caring where they went with a flick of her wrist and leaned down, her breasts pushed against his chest. “You like how they feel?” she asked in a sultry tone. “Are they big enough for you?” _Because absolutely nothing about you is small._

“Perfect, in fact,” he responded, hands moving from her bottom to push her back to a seated position. She shuddered as his fingers danced along her ribs until they were grasping her breasts. They fit perfectly in his palms. Calloused thumbs teased both nipples, drawing out little gasps and moans of delight. Her hands wrapping around his wrists, encouraging him to keep going as she started to bounce on his cock.

Small movements at first, just enough to give them both pleasure. She lifted her hips a little more, bouncing a little higher and a little faster. “Jenna, love, you feel so good.” He had been calling her vixen this entire time, but hearing her name in such a husky, lustful tone was enough to drive her a little mad. She lifted until the head of his cock only remained inside of her, just as he had done to her. “This is revenge, isn’t it?”

“You bet it is,” she cooed sweetly as she squirmed her hips. _I don’t know if I’m teasing him, or torturing myself at this point,_ Jenna thought, reaching down to grasp onto his cock with one hand, the other still firmly holding onto his wrist for balance. She moved his cock in a circular motion then released it to sink back down, groaning. “You fill me up so good. So big.” _It’s perfect._

The hermit released her breasts, choosing to grab onto her hips once more and bounce her himself. Jenna cried in surprise, “Muriel!” -- as he bounced her faster onto his cock. His arms grew tired with every lift and fall but the pleasure coursing through him was worth it.

“Tell me where you want me to cum, Jenna.” He wanted her to at least have the choice before he lost his mind in the throes of passion. “Do you want me to fill you up?” He watched her head nod.

“Yes, yes. Cum inside me, please.”

He managed to find the strength to sit up with her still seated on his cock. He bounced her up and down on his cock. The sound she made was between a laugh and a moan as she begged for him to cum inside of her. She wanted to feel him, wanted to be joined to him. “Muriel, please” was what did him in. That simple plead. His balls tightened as he shot spurts of heat deep inside of her.

“So, good,” she hummed as she held onto him tightly, pushing down against his cock to catch every drop inside of her. The warmth in her belly was so satisfying, but that didn’t satiate the craving she was still feeling. She still wanted more. It was a little strange how much she wanted this man.

 ** _The cards can’t answer all your questions, Jenna._** She recalled Asra telling her. **_Sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants and it is best to listen to it._**

She looked down at Muriel, his eyes half shut but staring at her. Her heart wanted this man. Her body wanted this man. Now that she had him, she just didn’t want to stop. _And who says I have to?_ She smiled as she climbed off of him, turning and getting down on her hands and knees. Muriel watched her hips sway back and forth, teasing him, taunting him. He could see some of the white fluid dripping from her onto the bed.

“You are going to be the death of me,” he groaned as he got to knees, bending behind her and thrusting his cock back into her. “Do not expect me to cum again. You’ve pretty much drained me.”

“That’s okay. It feels good to just have you inside of me,” she purred as she thrust back onto his cock, urging him to go deeper. He couldn’t deny that. Having her warmth wrapped around him was a pleasure in itself. The hermit wondered if it were possible to sleep like this, with the proper position, of course. For now, he would just give in to her desires. Not that they weren’t his own as well.

Her arms shook as he pushed in deeper, hitting her cervix in a way that sent a spark up her spine. It stung a little, but in all the right ways, if that were possible. He held onto her hips again as he pumped his cock in and out of her, his balls slapping against the skin of her thighs. _Strangely appealing,_ Muriel thought as he pumped faster. Moans of pleasure filled the room.

“I’m gonna cum again,” she warned as she pushed back faster. Their thrusting was out of sync at this point. Juices flowing made it sloppy. His cock slid out a few times but he thrust it right back in, each time earning a moan of his name. He gripped on tight, hoping that he wouldn’t leave bruises as he forced himself deeper into her. “Oh, gods. Yes!” Her arms finally giving out. Jenna’s face was now buried in the pillow as she tilted her hips in just the right angle.

Muriel growled as he leaned forward, his chest against her back as he took her. It was carnal. Almost beast-like the way he thrust into her pussy with fervor. It was almost like he was claiming her. She cried his name like a prayer, begging for more, for him to not stop. “I won’t stop,” he huskily whispered into her ear as he pinned her against the bed.

He told her he couldn’t cum again and that had been a lie. He felt his balls tightening again just as her pussy started to clench around his cock. “Cum for me, Jenna” he demanded. The young magician nodded her head, telling him that she would cum for him, cum right on his cock.

Her screams were muffled by the pillow as collapsed onto the bed, legs stretched behind her. His cock slipped out for only a moment but he managed to squeeze it back inside of her tightness just before he came. She hummed with delight as more of that sticky warmth painted her insides. Sweat covered them both. The scent of their carnal activity was strong. Muriel rose off her, legs quivering just a bit as he walked to the window and opened it up. The evening air was refreshing.

“I hope this was satisfying for you, little magician,” he stated, though it was more of a question.

“It was,” she managed to speak, though exhaustion was evident. He sat on the edge of the bed, one hand resting on her back. “Did you enjoy yourself?” One hazel eye cracked open to meet his gaze.

“I did. Now rest. We’ve spent enough energy,” he soothed her with a rub. Once he was sure she was asleep, he pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left to get a warm washcloth.

**> ><<**

Muriel groaned when sunbeams hit his face and tried to roll over but there was a bit of a weight preventing him from doing so. He cracked one sleepy eye open. Both eyes flew open when he was greeted with the sight of creamy thighs wrapped around his head and lips around his cock.

“Jenna, what is the meaning of this?” he demanded weakly, body still not fully awake, but some part of him was. He heard her giggles and the vibrations were enough to drive him mad. Her fingers gently massaged his balls. There was a soft pop as she released his cock from her mouth.

“Did you think I was in this for a one night stand?” she questioned, a coy smile was on her lips and though he couldn’t see it, he could hear it in her tone. “You’re stuck with me now, Muriel.”

The hermit let her continue. Jenna might have come off as a little shy and a little pessimistic at first, but she could be sweet and kind after getting to know her. Then there was this side of her. Teasing and flirty, a little wild maybe. “Little vixen,” he called to her as he lifted his head just enough to give her a teasing lick. _This girl will be the end of me._

“This is just a wake-up call before I go,” she promised as she continued massaging his balls, licking a stripe up along the length of his cock. He hummed in disbelief as he thrust his tongue into her pussy, lapping up the juices that were already starting to coat her pink flesh.

It was nothing fancy. Just a lot of tongue work. A few times she ground down against his mouth. In turn, he thrust up into her throat, earning a few scratches on his calves from her nails, but the moans of pleasure reassured him that she was enjoying herself.

He drank her sweet nectar that poured from her entrance as he shot warm ropes of cum down her throat. Just a quick relief. Nothing compared to the intense relations from the previous night.

Jenna found her clothes and pulled them back on. She quickly fixed her hair, putting her glasses back on and looked at Muriel. “Do I look presentable?”

“You know Asra is going to be able to tell you were up to something as soon as you step through that door, correct?” the hermit questioned. There were no hiding facts from the magician. He knew all, somehow. It could have been Faust, that slippery white snake he kept as a pet.

“Well, I’m hoping if I present myself in a way that says I don’t want to talk about it, he’ll perhaps take the hint.” Jenna nodded, believing her plan to be foolproof, though deep down her pessimistic side knew that Asra was always up for teasing Jenna. Especially when it came to her affection for Muriel. That’s how she ended up out here in the first place.

She bid the hermit a farewell with a promise of returning tonight, perhaps for some actual sleep and not just tiring one another out. He kissed the crown of her head and asked Inanna, who was looking smug for a wolf, to escort her back to the city.

As they strolled through the woods, Jenna glanced at the wolf. “You’re just as bad as Asra, aren’t you?” The wolf huffed through her nose as she marched forward, head held high. They made it back to the city, walking through side streets to avoid the morning hustle and bustle. As soon as they were in front of the shop the door swung open.

“There you are my apprentice,” Asra cooed at her. “I was beginning to think you’d been eaten by a wolf or some other beastly creature.” Of course, he just couldn’t keep his mouth shut for once.

“Don’t we have customers to deal with,” Jenna asked, storming past the white-haired magician. “Where are my cards? I have to make sure they’re tuned for the day.”

Asra laughed, offering his thanks to Inanna before shutting the door. “Did you enjoy your evening with the hermit?” he asked his apprentice, stepping forward. Jenna refused to answer him, shuffling the cards a few times and setting them down.

“Must you ask me these questions first thing in the morning? Can’t you wait until later?” One brow was raised in annoyance. Asra just smiled that secret smile of his as he drew the top two cards from the deck and placing them in front of her.

“You needn’t tell me what I already know,” he assured her. A soft jingle filled the air. “Ah, our first customer of the day. I’ll greet them. You prepare your cards.”

The apprentice magician just rolled her eyes and looked down at the two cards, flipping one over. Pink dusted her cheeks when she saw it was the Hermit card. The other, she flipped over hesitantly. The Lovers card. She allowed herself to smile a little, shuffling them back into the deck as a client sitting across from her at the table.


End file.
